<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Robots Are Easy, People Are Hard by WaffleDogOfficial</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29489253">Robots Are Easy, People Are Hard</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaffleDogOfficial/pseuds/WaffleDogOfficial'>WaffleDogOfficial</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Carole &amp; Tuesday (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Families of Choice, Family, Family Bonding, Family Dynamics, Fluff, Gen, Slice of Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:55:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,415</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29489253</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaffleDogOfficial/pseuds/WaffleDogOfficial</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>“So can I get some of that food too?” The creature that looked like Angela asked. “I already ate some of your granola bars, but I’m starving.”</em>
</p><p>  <em>Tao’s brain stuttered again. What was he looking at? An AI? A clone? A hallucination? With the tiny freckles and lines on its face, the creature looked as real as the real Angela. But how could the real Angela be there? </em></p><p>In which Angela stows away in Tao's van.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Angela Carpenter &amp; Tao</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Robots Are Easy, People Are Hard</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harlequinade13/gifts">Harlequinade13</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Angela took one last look around her apartment.</p><p>It was large, clean, and new. Everything put away. The latest in home technology. But empty. Cold. Was there anything left for her in the city? In her mother’s house even?</p><p>Angela shook her head. There was nothing. <em>She </em>was nothing. Just an illegal designer baby manufactured in order to become a star.</p><p>She glanced down at the backpack held loosely in her hand. Inside were basic supplies— toothbrush, comb, clothes for a few days— the bare minimum. If everything went according to plan, in a few hours she wouldn’t be alone anymore.</p><p>The phone in her pocket beeped, a call to leave. If she dawdled any longer doubting herself, she would miss <em>him</em>. With a final breath in and out to steel herself, she left, locking the door closed behind her.</p><p>
  <strong>O-O-O-O-O</strong>
</p><p>Tao packed away his laptop inside his messenger bag. His personal care AI, Ishiguro, left the hotel room, carrying the last of his luggage.</p><p>Sharp eyes scanned his hotel room looking for anything he might have forgotten. Ishiguro had scanned every corner of the room for anything— evidence or possessions— they might have left behind. Still, it didn't hurt to be too careful.</p><p>Satisfied they had left no evidence, Tao left the room and headed to the reception desk. There, he used his fake name and ID to check out.</p><p>He walked out of the hotel’s electric doors and saw the large moving van parked outside the main area. Inside were enough food and supplies to last him for a month. He hoped he had forgotten nothing. Once he arrived at the safe house in the middle of the desert, there would be few opportunities to restock.</p><p>“Is that the last of your personal supplies, sir?” Ishiguro asked as it loaded up the last piece of luggage onto the back.</p><p>Tao nodded. He entered the back seat and buckled himself in, messenger bag at his feet. Seeing his master ready, Ishiguro rolled to the driver’s seat and placed itself behind the wheel. It started the engine and drove away, leaving the city behind.</p><p>Tao said nothing as he watched the world roll by. City buildings passed by the window and people wandered through the streets, living their own lives. Would they have said anything if they knew one of the most wanted men on the planet was passing through? Would they even care?</p><p>Bored, Tao rested his elbow on the arm rest and placed his cheek inside his open palm. Despite all his research on human psychology, he could never understand humans. They acted against their own self-interests often. They were illogical. Emotional. And he was not much better than them, despite his best efforts.</p><p>Ishiguro drove over the bridge past the statue of Mars. Would Tao ever see the god again? Perhaps if he needed to find a ship that would smuggle him to Planet Earth. And wouldn’t that be interesting? Returning to his “Mother”?</p><p>Silent but for the wind on the windshield and the wheels at his feet, Tao watched the world transform from metropolitan city to empty wilderness. With his elbow on the window, he remained in the same position, broken only when Ishiguro spoke up.</p><p>“Sir, we need to stop to recharge soon,” Ishiguro said. “We are at under 30% battery.”</p><p>Tao’s stomach chose the moment to rumble in hunger. He had a few snacks inside his backpack but he would rather not risk filling the van with crumbs.</p><p>“Make a stop at the next charging station,” he ordered.</p><p>“Of course, sir.”</p><p>A few minutes later Ishiguro switched to the exit lane. Not long after, the robot drove them out and into a charging station, getting out to connect the charger to the port.</p><p>Tao took the opportunity to rifle through his bag for food. To his dismay, there were only granola bars and cookies inside with nothing to drink. Well, the lack of more filling food and drink could be easily remedied. He unbuckled his seatbelt and opened the door.</p><p>Involuntarily, he winced when he stepped out, leg muscles sore after sitting for hours. He sighed. What he wouldn't give to get rid of bodily needs. Yawning, he opened the back of the van.</p><p>“Oh, finally!” Angela’s familiar voice shouted.</p><p>Tao blinked. Had his mind snapped since leaving the city? Was he imagining Angela now that they were moving apart? Or was it his AI playing a trick on—</p><p>“Wh—” Before Tao had a chance to question his own sanity, a creature that looked a lot like Angela jumped out of the van and ran past him.</p><p>“You have no idea how long I’ve been waiting for you to stop!” Angela’s doppelganger shouted as it headed toward the restroom. “I need to pee so bad!”</p><p>"Wh-what?" Tao watched as the clone entered the restroom and closed the door after itself. Unsure what to do now that his mind had broken, he remembered his task. He climbed onto the back of the van, found an apple, a can of instant soup, and a bottle of iced tea and jumped out.</p><p>Sitting on the bumper, he began to eat, going down the checklist of everything that could cause hallucinations. Was he dehydrated? Did he hit his head? Was he dreaming? Or— his mind cringed at the possibility— had spending so much time with Angela before caused his brain to short-circuit? After all, he had gone to see the woman at the hospital for purely sentimental reasons.</p><p>With his brain considering the possibilities, Tao waited for the van to finish charging as he ate his meal.</p><p>“Ugh, the bathroom was so dirty!” A shadow obscured half of Tao’s face.</p><p>Tao looked up to see Angela again. She had her arms crossed in front of her chest, one eyebrow raised.</p><p>“So can I get some of that food too?” The creature that looked like Angela asked. “I already ate some of your granola bars, but I’m starving.”</p><p>Tao’s brain stuttered again. What was he looking at? An AI? A clone? A hallucination? With the tiny freckles and lines on its face, the creature looked as real as the real Angela. But how could the real Angela be there? In the end, there was only one thing he could say.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>The creature that looked like Angela but could not be Angela rolled its eyes. It jumped onto the back of the van and rummaged through his supplies, taking out a banana and a can of soda.</p><p>“I sure hope you have better food buried under everything else,” the creature said as it peeled the fruit. “Not sure I could survive off of granola bars, fruit, and canned soup for the rest of my life.”</p><p>Tao was lost for words. He stared at the apparition as he took a bite of his apple.</p><p>The creature raised a judgmental eyebrow as it chewed on its snack. “I know you’re not the most talkative person, but I’d hoped you’d at least ask what was going on.”</p><p>Tao frowned, studying the creature closely. It was such a perfect replica of the real Angela— flaws and all.</p><p>“Who created you?” Tao asked as he unscrewed open his bottle of iced tea and took a sip.</p><p>The Angela creature snorted and rolled her eyes. “Well, you’re the one that told me it was this guy called Professor Zeeman. Remember?”</p><p>Tao’s heart started beating faster inside his chest. He had never told anyone that before. Had never programmed that knowledge into any of his AI. The only person he had ever told was—</p><p>“Angela? Is that you?”</p><p>Angela rolled her eyes again. “Are you trying to make me mad? Who else could I be?”</p><p>“What are you doing here?” Tao bolted up from his seat, the reality of Angela’s appearance hitting him like a ton of bricks. “How did you find me?” Especially when the police could be getting closer and closer.</p><p>Angela shrugged. “I guess I just know you best.” She smirked. “I was quite happy when I was able to track you down. Though I did get a bit of help from a private investigator. And once he found you—”</p><p>“You snuck into my van in an attempt to follow me,” Tao guessed.</p><p>Angela grinned and nodded in satisfaction, arms crossed in front of her chest. “Yup! I had to do it while your robot wasn’t looking though. And then I hid behind the boxes.”</p><p>Tao stared at the woman, trying to understand the lunacy of her actions and failing. There was a reason why he had always preferred the company of robots and AI. How could a person be so illogical?</p><p>“And why did you want to find me?” he asked. “I’m running from the law. I will live in hiding with few of the amenities you’re used to. This isn’t a road trip and I can’t guarantee your safety or comfort.”</p><p>For a brief moment, doubt flashed across Angela’s face, but it was soon replaced by her normal confidence. “I’ve become the top star on the planet,” she claimed. “I’ve fulfilled my mother’s dream. Is there really anywhere higher my career can go?”</p><p>Tao sighed and brushed his bangs away from his face. He sat back on the bumper, taking another swig of iced tea. “I should tell Ishiguro to leave you here and drive away. Easier for both of us.”</p><p>Angela pouted. “If you do, I’ll call the police,” she threatened. “It might take a while but if they know which direction you’re headed...” She had no need to say anything else.</p><p>Tao bit his tongue to keep himself from saying anything else. He knew the best thing to do would be to force her to make her own way home. Even if she called the police. He had evaded them one, he could do it again. His hand drifted down toward the pocket containing his phone, ready to make a call.</p><p>But... something stopped him. Despite what logic insisted, he didn’t want to push Angela away.</p><p>Tao sighed. “Eat the food before I change my mind,” he ordered, taking another bite of his apple.</p><p>Angela giggled at his side, saying nothing else as she turned to look at the Mars desert landscape. </p><p>Tao ate the rest of his meal while Angela nibbled on her own snacks. Sitting side by side, they waited for the van to charge, each lost in their own thoughts.</p><p>
  <strong>O-O-O-O-O</strong>
</p><p>Angela watched Tao eat from the corner of her eye as she ate her meal. It was the first time she had seen him eating and the sight was strange to behold. His bites were precise and almost robotic as he chewed and swallowed; like a robot eating human food. </p><p>“It’s really weird to see you eating,” Angela noted as she took the last bite of her banana.</p><p>“Weird?” Tao turned his attention back to her.</p><p>Angela nodded. “Yeah, it’s weird to see you acting so much like a human.”</p><p>Her words seemed to have struck a nerve because the smallest of frowns appeared on his forehead. “I am a human.”</p><p>“Yeah, but you barely act like it.”</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>“It wasn’t a compliment.”</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>Angela sighed and shook her head. She headed to the trash bins next to the charging port, dropping the peel and wrappers in the correct receptacles</p><p>“I was unable to figure out where you were headed,” she admitted as she sat back down at Tao’s side. “Although I’m guessing it’s to a safe house in the middle of nowhere.”</p><p>Tao stared at her for a moment before speaking. “I still don’t know why you want to follow me,” he said. “Where I will go has poor internet signal. There are no stores. No pools. No DJs. It would be best for you to go back to Alba City and forget about me, Angela.”</p><p>Angela glared at the man. “You don’t know what’s best for me, Tao.”</p><p>There was nothing for her back in Alba. Her mother was dead. Her career was done. She had fulfilled her dream. If she turned back, she would never see Tao ever again. And for better or worse, Tao was the only one that had ever come close to truly understanding her.</p><p>Tao turned to her, giving her the analytical glare she had gotten used to. He opened his mouth as if to say something before shutting it close as he reconsidered. “You won’t be comfortable where I’m headed. It’s as simple a life as you can get.”</p><p>Angela shook her head again. “I don’t care.”</p><p>“But why?” A rare hint of anger entered Tao’s voice. “There are no logical reasons for you to follow me and no logical reasons for you to want to spend time with me.”</p><p>“Well...” Angela gripped one hand tight over her arm. “After what you told me about Professor Zeeman...” She swallowed. “Doesn’t that make us siblings?”</p><p>A grimace of discomfort flashed through Tao’s face. “We don’t have the same genetic makeup.”</p><p>Angela groaned. “Well, yeah, obviously.” She pointed at Tao, gesturing to his face. “Just look at the differences between this beautiful face and your cold grimace. There’s no way Professor Zeeman used the same DNA base.”</p><p>Tao only stared at her.</p><p>“But.... “Mama wasn’t my birth parent either.” Angela swallowed again. “She was still my family. You don’t need to be related by blood for someone to be your family.”</p><p>Tao gave her his trademark scrutinizing glare. He was saying nothing to keep her talking.</p><p>Angela felt her face warm up. Despite figuring out his strategy to get her to talk, she no longer cared to keep it secret. Even if the truth was a bit embarrassing.</p><p>“The truth is... is...” Angela hoped her face wasn’t as red as it felt. “After Mama died, I had no one else. No one I could call family. But... when you told me about Professor Zeeman, it made me realize I’m not alone because... because... I have you.”</p><p>“Me?” Tao looked as uncomfortable as Angela had ever seen him.</p><p>She nodded. “Yeah, you. I mean... it’s like you’re my brother, right?”</p><p>The look of discomfort only increased. Tao avoided her eyes as he stared off at the Mars landscape.</p><p>Angela felt her heart beating faster and faster in her chest. “So can I come with you?” she asked despite both knowing full well she would follow Tao whatever it would take.</p><p>Tao turned to look at her. He raised one eyebrow. “Fine. You can come.”</p><p>
  <strong>O-O-O-O-O</strong>
</p><p>Tao watched Angela from the corner of his eye as they waited for the van to finish charging. The woman said little, mostly staring off at the distance and sipping from a can of iced tea. He did the same, watching as the afternoon sun moved across the sky and reached its zenith.</p><p>He was getting bored when Ishiguro appeared a moment later with news they could continue. With a cheer, Angela ran to the back seat while Tao followed after.</p><p>“So how much farther away is this place, anyway?” Angela asked as she buckled herself in.</p><p>“Approximately eight hours longer,” Tao answered. He looked out the window as Ishiguro began to drive away, the world flashing past.</p><p>“So what will you be doing while you’re in hiding, anyway?” Angela leaned back with her hands cradling the back of her head. “Guess music producing is not going to be a possibility anymore, is it?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“So what will you be doing, then?”</p><p>“You’ll see.” Tao wasn’t going to admit he had no plan of his own. He turned to stare out the window.</p><p>“Well, I guess we can make incognito music videos and post them on Instagram,” Angela suggested.</p><p>Tao continued to stare out the window.</p><p>“Or if making music videos isn’t your thing, we can become space ranchers. Imagine raising cows.”</p><p>Tao still said nothing.</p><p>“Or we could do some sibling catch up activities together, I guess.”</p><p>With Tao unresponsive, Angela grew quiet. For a few blessed seconds, Tao enjoyed the silence, but Angela could never stop talking for long.</p><p>“Well, isn’t this awkward,” she quipped. “Might as well put some music on. She unlocked her phone and began to scroll through it. What kind of music do you like, Tao?”</p><p>Angela had finally asked a question he was willing to answer. “I don’t like music.”</p><p>Angela turned to him, eyes wide and jaw agape. “Wait... what’d you say?”</p><p>“I said I don’t like music.” Tao turned to meet her eyes.</p><p>“B-but...” Fascinated, Tao watched Angela’s face as she seemed to struggle to understand his words. “But you’re a <em>music producer</em>!” she shouted. “How can you <em>not </em>like music?”</p><p>Tao raised one eyebrow. “Is that really so strange?”</p><p>“Well... yeah!” Angela bit her lip. “I’ve never met anyone who just straight up doesn’t like music. I mean... are you even a real person?”</p><p>Tao frowned. Memories of his childhood, of being called an AI, a robot, a machine, sprung forth. He had taken those words as his armor, a way to protect himself from the world. Because it was better to be an AI than to be human.</p><p>“Play whatever music you like,” Tao answered before turning his attention to the world passing by. “I don’t care.”</p><p>Angela was quiet for a moment. “Fine,” she said.</p><p>Tao heard the tapping of fingers on a screen. A few seconds later, the cries of heavy metal blasted through the van’s speakers. He said nothing as he resisted the urge to plug up his ears.</p><p>
  <strong>O-O-O-O-O</strong>
</p><p>Tao said nothing after giving Angela permission to play whatever music she wanted. Instead, he stared out the window and ignored everything she said and the intentionally obnoxious music she played.</p><p>Angela wondered if she’d struck a nerve by comparing Tao to a computer again. The first time she had asked the same question, the man had smiled at her words, but now....</p><p>A wall of ice had formed between them. She tried to make conversation a few times, but Tao either ignored her or gave short answers. After a few more attempts, she gave up and focused on the music and staring out the window.</p><p>“Ishiguro, exit at the next rest stop.” Tao broke the silence hours later by leaning forward to talk to his AI.</p><p>“Exit?” Angela turned to look at Tao.</p><p>“It’s close to dinner time.” Tao’s eyes were focused on the world outside.</p><p>Angela looked out the window. Sure enough, the sun was setting and her stomach was once again empty.</p><p>“I guess we’ll pull over the side of the road and open up a few more snacks?” Angela suggested.</p><p>Tao shook his head, still not looking at her. “We can afford to stop at a diner to eat,” he said. “It will be our last chance before we become cut away from the world.”</p><p>“I see.”</p><p>Angela rested her head on the window and watched the world pass by. Ishiguro switched to the exit lane, following the signs to a classic roadside diner. A few minutes later, they were in the parking lot alongside a variety of trucks and other vans.</p><p>Groaning and stretching her arms over her head, Angela walked at Tao’s side as they left the  van and headed inside.</p><p>“So how much longer till we get to whatever hiding place you have, Tao?” Angela yawned and massaged her shoulders.</p><p>“Perhaps only an hour more.” Tao’s eyes were focused ahead.</p><p>“All right.” Side by side, they entered the diner where they were immediately accosted by a waitress with bubblegum pink hair.</p><p>“Welcome to Momo’s!” the woman chirped with a grin that took up half her face. “The best diner on the east side of Mars. Table for two?”</p><p>Tao stared at the woman, eyes cold and calculating. Angela waited to see if he would say anything but when he didn’t, she stepped in.</p><p>“Yeah, table for two.”</p><p>“Of course!” The waitress grabbed two menus off of the hostess stand and beckoned them to follow after.</p><p>“Thank you!” Angela said. With that, they entered the diner— one styled in the traditional ones they had on Earth. It was half empty, most of the clientele looking like truckers and sitting by the bar.</p><p>“Also, miss, excuse me if I’m a bit rude,” the woman said. “But you look so much like Angela. It’s strange, isn’t it?”</p><p>Angela smiled, tilting her head to the side. “You know, I get that all the time. But, no offense to Angela, I think I look a bit better in person. No photoshop.”</p><p>Miracle of miracles, Tao almost looked amused by her joke.</p><p>The woman laughed as she pointed to an empty table. “Well, we can agree on that!” she said. “I’ve always said those media types are too photoshopped to be real.” She left the menus on the table and gestured for them to sit. “My name is Anna and I’ll be your server for the rest of the evening. Feel free to call if you need anything! Should I start you off with some drinks?”</p><p>“May I have some water, please?” Angela asked with a polite smile before opening the old-fashioned laminated menu.</p><p>“Water.” Tao didn’t bother to even glance at the woman, immediately burying his nose inside the menu.</p><p>Anna remained unfazed by his coldness. “Well, let me know when you’re ready to order!” She smiled and nodded before walking away to check on some men at the bar.</p><p>“You really can’t seem to get along with people, can you, Mr. Tao?” Angela flipped through the menu, stomach growling at a picture of a stack of pancakes.</p><p>Tao said nothing, eyes focused on the words and pictures.</p><p>“You weren’t very polite to Mama and me in Alba City either.” She debated over getting blueberry or traditional pancakes. “And you were the only human employee in your entire company.” She settled on blueberry pancakes with hash browns. “I kinda get the impression you don’t like people much.”</p><p>“What makes you say that?” Tao still refused to look up from the menu, expression bored as he failed to recognize her sarcastic tone.</p><p>Angela rolled her eyes. “It’s pretty obvious.”</p><p>Tao finally glanced up. “Is it?”</p><p>She snorted. “Well, you can’t even seem to order food without sounding like a jerk. I’d say ‘doesn’t like to interact with people’ would be a bit of an understatement.”</p><p>The tiniest of frowns appeared on Tao’s face. “I like computers,” he admitted. “They’re logical. They see the truth. They’re not burdened by worthless emotionality.”</p><p>“I suppose.” Angela shrugged.</p><p>“And computers don’t sneak away into other people’s moving vans.”</p><p>“They usually don’t.”</p><p>Tao almost looked amused again. “It has always been difficult for me to understand people,” he admitted. “Especially as a child.” He steepled his fingers and leaned forward, glasses glinting. “But I enjoyed studying the human mind, despite how chaotic it is.”</p><p>“That’s when you got in trouble, isn’t it, Tao?”</p><p>Tao gave a small nod, his glasses hiding most of his expression. “Music is more predictable. Although there are many who would disagree there.”</p><p>“Well, if it makes you feel better, I barely understand people either.” Angela leaned back in her chair and stared up at the ceiling. “In fact, until I met you, I never had a real friend before.”</p><p>“A friend? Me?” His shoulders shoulders but otherwise his mood remained carefully controlled</p><p>Angela hummed, leaning back in her chair. “Well, I always had fans and Mama. But no friends. So...” she sighed and rested her chin within the palms of her hands. “I guess we have at least one thing in common there.”</p><p>The tension in Tao’s shoulders eased. “I’ve never been in any kind of relationship with people before I met you either, Angela,” he admitted. “No one ever seemed to like me much as a child.”</p><p>“Well, you are cold, calculating, frustrating, unemotional, impassive, and more.” Angela counted the adjectives down on her fingers. “But...”</p><p>“But?” Tao’s shoulders seemed tense once again.</p><p>“But I like you anyway, Tao,” Angela said. “The way you are. Even if it frustrates me a lot.”</p><p>Tao let out a small chuckle, first she could remember hearing from him. “Well, I like you the way you are too, Angela. Even if you are selfish, spoiled, and overly emotional.”</p><p>Angela couldn’t help it. She laughed. “Well, we’ve got a lot of catching up to do now, Tao.”</p><p>Tao leaned back in his chair and smiled. “I suppose we do.”</p><p>Angela grinned at her brother, before opening the digital menu and calling for Anna to return.</p><p>
  <strong>O-O-O-O-O</strong>
</p><p>Angela was unable to hold back a yawn.</p><p>The sun had sunk over the horizon soon after leaving the diner. Two hours later, they were finally on the tiny dirt road toward their new home.</p><p>Angela looked out the window. A well-sized country house loomed ever closer, windmills and greenhouses visible in the background.</p><p>As they moved closer, more details became apparent. There was a barn next to the home, presumably to keep animals. The image of Tao holding an angry chicken popped into Angela’s head and she snorted to herself.</p><p>“What’s so funny?” Tao asked.</p><p>She shrugged, turning to glance back at Tao. “Don’t worry about it.” She knew neither of them were exactly farmer material, but the image still amused her. “It’s not important.”</p><p>Tao gave her an enigmatic look but to her relief said nothing. In silence, they watched the house get bigger as Ishiguro drove closer and parked next to the barn. They waited for the car to turn off before opening the door and stepping out. Meanwhile, Ishiguro headed to the back and began to unload their supplies.</p><p>“So this is it?” Angela turned in place to check her surroundings. They truly were in the middle of nowhere.</p><p>“This is it.” Tao’s expression was as serious as usual. If he had any opinions on their new home, he kept them to himself.</p><p>Angela yawned again. With their final destination in sight, her entire body cried out in exhaustion. They had been in the car for over twelve hours at that point and her butt was sore.</p><p>“Well, I’m tired,” she said while she stretched down and touched her toes. With yet another yawn she headed to the back of the moving van and took her backpack and slung it over her back before returning to Tao’s side. “So how are you doing, Tao?”</p><p>Tao stared at nothing for a moment before answering. “I’m tired,” he admitted.</p><p>Angela raised her hand to place it on Tao’s shoulder before reconsidering and scratching the back of her neck instead. “I guess we should go to bed?”</p><p>Once again, Tao was quiet before answering. “There are three bedrooms in the upper story. You can take whichever one you want.”</p><p>Tao headed to the front door, taking out a keycard and placing it on the sensor to scan. With a beep, the door opened and they stepped inside.</p><p>“Well, uh...” Angela swallowed. Now that they were  at their destination, she had no idea what to say. “Good night?”</p><p>Tao turned to look at her. He nodded. “Good night.”</p><p>Without waiting for her reply, he climbed up the stairs and turned left. Unsure what to do, Angela watched his retreating back. A second later, she heard a door open and close. She hesitated a moment more before following up and heading the other way to one of the empty rooms.</p><p>
  <strong>O-O-O-O-O</strong>
</p><p>The light of the sun shining through the window woke Angel. At first, she tried to ignore its call, burying her face under her pillow. But the brief glimpse of sunlight had been enough and her body refused to fall back asleep.</p><p>Groaning and yawning, she sat up and looked around her room. The night before, she had been so tired she hadn’t bothered to check out her room. But now, she could see the full details. It was sparsely furnished and modest, but cozy.</p><p>Now awake, she stretched her arms over her head before heading to the bathroom connected to her room. She used the toilet, washed her face, and brushed her teeth before leaving her room, not bothering to change from her pajamas. Still yawning, she walked down the stairs, stomach growling in hunger.</p><p>“So you’re finally awake.” Tao’s familiar voice asked when she stepped into the kitchen. He sat alone at the breakfast table, back to her as he scrolled through something on his laptop. Unlike Angela, he was fully dressed and groomed for the day.</p><p>Angela huffed. “What do you mean finally?” She walked closer and sat on the chair opposite Tao’s.</p><p>“It’s almost nine in the morning.” Tao’s eyes were still focused on his screen.</p><p>“So?” Angela yawned and leaned back in her chair. “That’s actually earlier than most days I wake up.”</p><p>At that, Tao glanced up. “That explains a lot.” He turned his attention back to the laptop.</p><p>“Well, whatever.” Angela rolled her eyes and huffed. “So what are you doing right now anyway?”</p><p>“Doing?” Tao typed something, not bothering to look at her. “I’m looking for a way to get you back to Alba. Perhaps with Ishiguro on the next supply run. Although I’ll ask that you don’t mention my location—”</p><p>“Wait a second!” Before Tao could explain whatever plan he had, Angela had stood up and slammed her hands on the table. “What do you mean<em> get back</em> to Alba? I thought we’d agreed I was gonna stay here!”</p><p>Tao looked up, sharp eyes meeting Angela’s with a carefully neutral expression. He waited for her to sit back down before speaking. “Why are you so focused on me?”</p><p>Angela sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose and shaking her head. “Didn’t we already go over this?” she whined.</p><p>“Go over what?” His tone sounded distressingly sincere.</p><p>Despite being the smartest person she knew, Tao could be very clueless at times.</p><p>“I already said it,” Angela declared. “Especially with Mama...” she swallowed. “Especially with Mama dead, there’s no one I can call family anymore, Tao. No one... except for my brother.”</p><p>Tao frowned at her use of the word ‘brother.’</p><p>“Yeah, brother.” Angela took a deep breath in and out to gather her courage before speaking again. “Isn’t that what you are? I mean... I’ve never had a brother before.”</p><p>Tao’s eyes met hers, expression more open than she had ever seen it before. “And I’ve never had anyone before.”</p><p>As soon as the words came out of his mouth, Tao flinched and turned away to stare at the floor, face tinted with pink. Had he meant to be so candid? Well, whether he had or not, there was no taking those words back. Angela felt a smile tugging at her lips.</p><p>“I really do want to stay, Tao,” she insisted. “I... well... I guess it’s true that I might change my mind and wish to return to Alba sooner rather than later. But... if that does happen, we can think of what to do together. We’re family now, aren’t we?”</p><p>Tao kept his gaze focused on the floor for a few more seconds. But after a moment, he nodded and met her eyes. There was a definite hint of a smile on his lips that Angela had never seen before.</p><p>“I... I suppose.” He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose.</p><p>Angela grinned. A victory. “Well, I’m glad I convinced you to let me stay as long as I want,” she said. “I don't wanna sit in a car any more than I already have."</p><p>Tao’s quirk of his lips transformed into a full smile, sincere yet uncertain. “And I’m glad that you’re here with me, Angela.”</p><p>Her heart started beating faster and she grinned. “And I’m glad to be with you, too.”</p><p>Tao hummed, smiling one last time before looking back at his laptop in an effort to break the awkwardness. Angela swallowed down laughter. Why was her brother like that?</p><p>Angela stood up, a grin on her lips. “So what did you make us for breakfast?”</p><p>“Make?”</p><p>Angela headed to the fridge. It was well-stocked with food and ingredients. There was no almond milk, but it would have to do.</p><p>“Have you ever made pancakes before, Tao?” She asked as she took out eggs and milk.</p><p>“I have not.”</p><p>Angela smiled, turning to look back at Tao. “In that case, why don’t I show you how it’s done?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>